


Sometimes this happens (maybe)

by Taitsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Mention Mpreg, Mention Of Homophobia, Mostly First person, Multi, Some of them, adopting kids, everyone's confused at some point, maybe drama, none of this parings, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots of side-stories of the side-parings of 'Sometimes this happens' </p><p>Reading the main story is not necessary as it's not necessary to read all the one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The silence (Mitokoga)

**Author's Note:**

> I innitially had this together with the other story but since I kept moving the chapters around it started to get confusing for me so I separated them, but, as I said it's not really necessary for you to have read the other story to understand, though some names will be out of place if you didn't, it doesn't affect the plot of each one-shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For koganei's sake, Mitobe should't be alowed to speak, with some exceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are hard to write...

I don’t know when it started, this intense and burning feeling, it was just one day I realized it was there and the only thing I knew was that I had to keep it hidden. I couldn’t let Koganei know, even if he is able to read me perfectly and knows exactly what I want to say, I will make sure he never finds out this feeling I have for him; I won’t let him know that I love him.

I should have known it would be much harder than what I anticipated... as to say, it was impossible. A week after I realized my feelings for him, he stopped me as we were walking home.

“Mitobe... is there something you want to tell me?” I stared at him, not sure of what to say or do “I mean, I get this sensation that there’s something you want to tell me but aren’t for some reason” he explained “And no matter how hard I try to understand what it is... it’s like you purposely hide it even if it bothers you” he looked up at me “You can tell me anything, Mitobe, you know that” looking into his eyes I knew, even if he rejected me I wouldn’t lose his friendship so giving a silent sighed before taking in air I prepared myself for actually saying it.

“I’m in love with you, Koganei” he petrified in shock, I don’t know if it was because I talked or because of what I said “Koga_” his hand flew up to cover my mouth shutting me up

“Are you for real!?” I nodded unsure “Don’t you ever speak in front of anyone else” I blinked as he slowly let his hand down

“Why?” I questioned as he hugged himself

“Your voice is... it sounds so... it just...” I think I understand what he means... maybe

“Okay” I told him “I’ll only speak when we are alone”

“I mean, if you want to... if you want to not talk at all that’s fine and if you want to talk to others I won’t stop you, it’s just... your voice...” he sighed “I mean, I would still know what you are saying and-and, you could... reserve it... for more... _intimate_ moments and...I’m not lying to you, I’m kind of hard now because of your voice” my eyebrows shoot up and right before I could say something, he stopped “Don’t” I put my hands up with a smile and in a second his lips where on mine “and just to make it clear, I love you too” he smile and leaned to kiss him softly “and before we do anything else we should wait until we are at your house and not in the middle of the street...”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Surprisingly, it took us some time before we did anything more than kissing... it was not exactly that we didn’t want to, but we found it difficult to do anything at my house when there was always at least one of my siblings just next door and his mom was always home. It wasn’t until one rare opportunity where both his parents weren’t home because of their anniversary that we finally could do anything.

About an year latter we found out about Kuroko’s and Kagami’s relationship... and some more month went by before finding out about Kuroko’s pregnancy; which admittedly was a shock for both of us and not only that but... it got me wondering. I mean, it’s not that I hadn’t thought about it before, being both of us male if our relationship went on for long enough it was going to be impossible for us to have kids, unless a new law was out and homosexual couples could adopt in Japan... and if Koganei ever wants kids, as things are now he won’t be able to have them with me, which means he’ll probably leave me... I sighed, this is useless thinking.

“You know, Mitobe...” he sat next to me and started talking as I looked at him “I used to think I would always be with you, but recently with what happened with Kagami and Kuroko... it made me realized that maybe, some day, you may leave me for someone that can give you a family...” I was momentarily surprised before I smiled “Oh, I see... you thought the same, didn’t you?” I nodded “but, I won’t leave you” he started “if I ever want kids I would want to rise them with you, I think it wouldn’t make sense otherwise, like something would be missing” I felt so happy I had to lean close and kiss him “I guess, we will be forever together then” he smile while sighing contently and leaning against me “I love you” he said and I hold his hand entangling or fingers.

Real shocking news came when we found out Furihata was dating Akashi; and Koganei, together with Fukuda and Kawahara, fainted when we found out Furihata was topping Akashi.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Learning about all the pregnancies got me thinking again, and maybe even depressed me a little; on one hand they were forming a family and that’s probably something I won’t ever be able to have, not like that at least, but on the other hand I felt sorry for them. Of course they were all happy about their future babies but, they were forced to tell their parents, the pregnant ones at least, about their relations and everything... at least we had control over deciding if we wanted to tell our families.

Though, to be honest, I kind of want to tell our families... it’s something that started happening recently since I told my parents I wanted to become a chef actually, they won’t shut up that ‘now that you’ve decided on what you want to do you should find a beautiful girl that accompanies you in your life’ which if you change _girl_ for _boy_ I already have. And then it happened, on day while Koga stayed for dinner my mom mention the topic again and I casually looked at him expectantly.

“Do-basan...” he stopped looking at me for confirmation and I nodded everyone had went quiet at the table sensing something important was happening “I... don’t think he’ll find a _girl_ at least I hope he doesn’t, I mean...” he was getting nervous so I sneaked my hand in his holding it “It sounded wrong, wait” he calmed himself and I smiled at him “I mean, he... I... we are together and...” my mom was surprised

“Oh well, why didn’t you say so before! All this time I was thinking of a way to make you _talk_ so you could communicate without Shinji-kun around and you were actually doing him” my eyes shoot opened “or is he doing you? It doesn’t matter; the point is you should have told me” Koga started coughing as I stared at her intensely

“Dear, I think you said too much” my dad interjected before my mom could say anything else, this was so embarrassing and satisfying at the same time.

With my family it went relatively well, embarrassment aside, but with Koga’s it was... different. Firstly because it was an accident, one where they may have walked in on us making out giving his mom a little shock and his dad a big one; it wasn’t that they were opposed to it, but the way they found out made them feel awkward... they almost gave us the sex-talk, almost

“Mom, don’t” Koga had said

“But it’s important for both of you to_” he cut her off

“Don’t, seriously” he sighed “we had made our fair share of research on these, just... it’s not necessary for you to... well we...”

“Oh, oh, wait, I get it, fine, we... err... we can... yeah”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

By the time I had become a chef so had Kagami, and somehow I ended up working at his and Nanase-san’s restaurant; Murasakibara ended working there as well and I’m mostly surprised he doesn’t eat whatever he makes as he only cooks cakes and other sweet things... all in all, we are all weird people working in a kitchen.

As for Shinji, he had become an elementary-school teacher and I know that, recently, he feels kind of sad because of that. He loves his job, I believe he wouldn’t want to be doing something else, yet that makes him realize he can’t have his own kids and I know he wants them. What’s more, last year Hyuuga and Riko had their first son, Yamato; we are happy for them and they are somehow trying to learn how to be parents... but it makes me self-conscious of the situation I’m in with Shinji.

Forgetting about that for a second, there’s something more important that I need to think about, how to propose to Shinji. It’s possible to get married in Japan legally since two years now and I think it’s the right time to settle things between us and maybe... some day in a few more years we could also adopt if the law allows it. I’m sure the time will come.

“I sense someone over thinking...” Shinji came from behind and hanged from my shoulders “What could it be about?” he asked and I only smiled

I had bought the ring, and this is not the kind of situation I imagine myself to be proposing; I had a romantic dinner in my thought, a better scenario but I guess with Shinji is no use, he would know what I’ planning before we reached dessert. I turned and sneaked my arms around his waist.

“W_” I couldn’t even start the word when he interrupted me

“Yes” he cried “I’ll marry you” of course, I think if I did plan some sort of dinner, I wouldn’t have get to even offer the idea... whatever, it works anyway.

In the end, we did have a romantic night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Two years after our wedding the law that made possible for same sex couples to adopt kids came out and Kiyoshi and Izuki wasted no time in adopting, they now have two beautiful two-years-old daughters; as for us, we waited for another year before trying to adopt. It was easier and faster than expected. It may have been because we didn’t want a new-born baby but a kid that was in between four and six years old; for no particular reason actually, they asked and Shinji said that.

Tadashi came to our lives as a four-years-old boy with brownish hair and having an unexpected and kind of creepy resemblance to Shinji’s appearance and personality, thought he was quieter than him. We send him to the kindergarten and he ended up in Kuroko’s class, I didn’t expect that as I thought he was still on leave because of the recent twins he had. Apparently he managed to do everything, or Kagami could take care of them and Natsuki... no if that were the case I would see them at the restaurant and I did not.

Whatever’s the case, I know they are doing fine, it’s easy to tell because whenever something happens it shows on Kagami quite intensely and we are lucky it only happens once in a long while because the time Kagami’s under that kind of situations he is a mess and he has already almost set the kitchen on fire two times when he had arguments with Kuroko... and I’m not even starting with that one time his ‘precious princess’ told him she hated him. In the end that was a plan Kuroko and Natsuki came up with, it was not even true.

I think Shinji and I adapted well to being parents, though one is never sure we didn’t have any big shock yet and we saved ourselves some troubles with him being four and already half-understanding some things; I’m not sure what’s going to happen, I just know I love both of them with all my heart.

 

* * *

 

Have a drawing of the kid and his birth day (dd/mm/yyyy):

 

25/06/2021 (Adopted: 03/05/2025)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointing out mistakes is welcome.


	2. The lacking-puns chapter (KiyoshixIzuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki wants Kiyoshi, but he thinks someone else is in his hart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write puns so there won't be any, I'm so sorry...

_N entry, April the 13 th, I have no real reason to be doing this. _

I look up from my notebook to find a smiling Kiyoshi waving at me beside a slightly sleepy Hyuuga. The grip on my pen tenses a little; I paused and kept on writing.

_Maybe I do, it’s called ‘I don’t want to tell my crush how I feel’ and it’s proving to be more difficult than I expected._

Closing my notebook I walked to them, we are supposed to start training in half an hour, Aida’s still evaluating the new members and we have to keep up with them, especially Kagami, since he seems to have some monstrous abilities; though the little guy who came from Teiko is not bad either, in his own special way. Well, they’re all good and will only get better with Aida’s training so I have to keep up too.

As I walked toward them I couldn't stop myself demolishing to held the same place as Hyuuga does in Kiyoshi's heart. I shook my head slowly to stop the jealousy to creep in me. I can't be jealous, I'm not jealous of Hyuuga; must be happy for Kiyoshi. I opened my notebook again

_Stupid feeling of love._

"Quick Izuki, stop writing your puns" he seemed irritated while Kiyoshi smiled warmly

"Calm down Hyuuga, we still have time" Kiyoshi patted him on the shoulder

"Whatever, I just don't want Aida to make us train double"

"It's too early in the year for that" I commented

"Just hurry" Hyuuga said

With that we started walking and in two minutes we had reached the gym. Something weird was happening; I could feel it, the awkwardness in the air... I saw Kiyoshi looking nervously at Hyuuga and Hyuuga just nodding back... had they... got together? Maybe they are afraid I'd found out? Kiyoshi moved closer to me and put his usual grin up.

"I... I have something to tell you" he started "I mean, it's only fair, right? You need to know, so... could you wait for me after practice is over? So we can talk more privately and... yeah that" they are definitely going out and want to tell me cause I'm their friend... what will I do if he tells me that? And why is he so nervous? Does he know I like him? I started to panic "Izuki?"

"Yes? I mean, yes I'll wait"

"That's... thanks Izuki"

Now I won't be able to calm down, I have to think how to face him when he says he's dating Hyuuga. Firstly I can't let my feelings be involved, it wouldn't be fair for them so I definitely have to get over him; secondly I have to support them, because they’re are my friends and it doesn't matter if I have a crush on one of them, I must wish them happiness.

"Izuki?" Without realizing I had spent the whole time repeating the same, convincing myself of it and practice was over. Now I had to confront Kiyoshi "Izuki, thanks for waiting"

"No problem, so what did you have to tell me?" I asked and he tensed

"Well, I... I've been thinking for a while and today I talked with Hyuuga about it and he said I should tell you, that nothing would go wrong and I said I would, but only if he told Aida-san" of course, they have to tell her too, after all her relationship with Hyuuga is... ambiguous "and he agreed, because apparently he had already told her, I was surprised by that, they don't act any differently and that's good, I think, we'll, the point is... I like you" I was way too astonish to say something "but, don't worry, yes? We can still be friends and act as usual, maybe it'll be weird, but I want to at least still be your friend"

"Wait there, what do you mean you like me? Don't you like Hyuuga?" Okay, maybe that was not the best way to go at it

"As a. Friend of course, but I like you as more than that" I blinked once, twice... and the colour started creeping up my face

"You like me?" I asked embarrassed and he nodded "as more than friends?" And he nodded again "I don't get this at all" he looked surprised "first I thought you liked Hyuuga, but I could be wrong about it, second what did Hyuuga have to tell coach for you to tell me?"

"He also had to confess, and he said he had already"

"Oh, so it was that" I said

"And about my confession..."

"Right, I like you too" he smiled "this is too weird I don't know what else to say"

He leaned closer to me and planted a small kiss on my lips. I guess there's nothing else to say.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Some weird things happened throughout the year, but the weirdest one was finding out Akashi Seijuurou was expecting Furihata's child. Seriously, it wasn't even that he has a man and was pregnant, because we had Kuroko to thank for that unexpected surprise; it wasn't that he was bottoming either, but the fact that Furihata had topped him. I can picture a lot of other people topping Akashi.

But that's far beyond the point, what matters here is that now the whole team knew about the relationship between Kiyoshi and me, which somehow I felt proud of having it out in the open, but it also brought lots of questions from the others; I mean, they were reasonable doubts because they mostly were about Kiyoshi and Hyuuga... and how he felt. I told them that they were just very good friends and nothing more and Kiyoshi had told them he loved me.

These things we said didn’t stop me from thinking negatively and prompted lost of sleepless nights thinking that maybe I was his second option, that if Hyuuga had returned his feeling maybe he would be with him instead of being with me. Maybe I was his way of getting over Hyuuga... and I just kept thinking these things until I realised I’m a horrible person for thinking this way of my boyfriend and my friend.

“Izuki Shun” Holy shit, Akashi’s talking to me

“Yes, Akashi-san?” please god don’t make him ask about Kiyoshi or I’ll know the truth is horrible

“I been meaning to ask about your relationship with Kiyoshi Teppei” this world is a lie, everything is a lie, god is a lie

“I’ve already said that he and Hyuuga are_” I started but he cut me off

“I know they are friends, I want to know how much trust you have in him”

“Trust in whom?”

“Kiyoshi Teppei” he said seriously “It has come to my notice that even if you constantly repeat those words you were about to say a second ago, you don’t believe them” I was speechless “and he has noticed too”

“You mean...”

“Yes, and I believe he’s trying as much as he can to make you notice you were never his second choice” I sighed defeated

“I just... Hyuuga and him...” I tried to explain failing with such grace

“I understand” he said “I feel like that sometimes too” he unexpectedly said

“What?”

“Yes, in fact, I feel like that often” he started “I haven’t known Kouki for that long and he has friends he’s obviously close with and I can’t help but feel that way” well, that’s true “but, even if sometimes I feel like that, I would never doubt Kouki’s words because I trust him, my question is, do you trust him?”

“Of course I do” I said more confident that I thought I could be “I... Thanks Akashi-kun”

“I did nothing”

Without thinking twice I run to Kiyoshi, well, I run looking for thing; of course he’s close with Hyuuga, they are very good friends, now I can say that without doubting my words, without doubting him. I felt so relieved by that I just needed to find Kiyoshi and hug him, and kiss him and maybe have sex with him, I don’t know, I just really want him.

“Izuki, why are you r_!” I found Kiyoshi walking and I just threw myself at him and kissed him

“I’m sorry” I said hiding my face on his chest, as he came out of shock he patted my head softly

 “What are you sorry for?” he asked in a tender voice

“For doubting” he chuckle and I hugged him tighter

“It’s fine as long as you know I love you”

“I know, and you know I love you too”

“Then everything is fine”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A few years after we graduated, apart from already be living together, we decided to get married. I mean, we were lying on bed when the topic spontaneously came up and we decided on it since now it’s legal. The next that we got up and buy rings and everything, we started planning everything until we had to send the invitations and we realized we would have to tell our families.

First let’s clarify something, we hadn’t yet graduated from college, but He’s on his’ last year and already working as a high-school teacher I think he only needs to sit for three more finals or something and he’s done, as for me, I still have seven subjects I need to pass to graduate as a journalist, which clearly doesn’t mean I’m not working, I’m just not working as a journalist but as a journalist’s assistant. 

This came with another problem, did we want to invite our colleges? I didn’t have many, at least not many I spoke too and they most like didn’t care if I did or not invite them to my wedding or who I was getting married with. Yet Teppei... he isn’t ashamed of me, I know that, but his relationship with other teachers could change and it would be kind of awkward; maybe it could go as far as the principal firing him because of this. We obviously decided on not inviting them.

Even if we, more or less, solved that problem we couldn’t just not invite our families. So being slightly uncertain and I was mostly terrified, we went to my house first; of course we had to come without telling them and we found my little (even if she’s sixteen she’s little) sister making out with some guy on the couch,  how leaves the door open anyway?

“Shun-nii!” she shouted and they poor guy looked horrified and about to die of a heart-attack “I was... we were...”

“You two were making out” only Teppei would, seriously, he said it so calmly

“Calm down you two, nothing’s wrong, yeah? I won’t tell mom or dad if that worries you, but” I looked at the guy with my most scary face “treat her well or else” I looked at him carefully “Are you one of Mitobe Rinnosuke’s brothers?”

“You know my brother?” that answers the question

“I’ll make sure he knows if you don’t” I finished, I know all of Mitobe’s respect him and well, he scolds them sometimes

“Come on Shun, he’d done nothing wrong yet, don’t be so tense we are not here for that” right, I must calm down or everything will go wrong

“I know, are mom and dad home? Why do I even ask? It’s obvious they are not”

“No, but they’ll be back in some min_” as if they had been summoned my parents arrived

“Shun! What a surprise!” my mom said first “And you came with Teppei-kun, that... isn’t as much a surprise... but we are glad to see you too, of course, you are always welcome here!” she smiled

“Wait, where’s An?” I asked as only one of my sisters was home, which was weird

“Upstairs, I asked her to go... _look for something_ ” oh

“Right” as I asked this Teppei had started talking with my parents and laughing together with them “Teppei, you have the invitations”

“Ah, true, I forgot, here” he said and gave the one for my family to my mom and I saw her face transforming as she read it

“Well, it was about time you told us, but this is an unexpected way to do so” my mom said and gave it to my dad to reed

“I have to agree with that, but I don’t want you to thing bad of this, we are happy for you” My dad added “and of course for you too Teppei-kun, I meant it for both of you” now I can breathe normally

“They are getting married!” Su shouted happily and in a flash An came down the stairs also screaming

“Who are getting married!?” the only poor soul that didn’t understand a thing was Mitobe’s brother

“Shun-nii and Teppei-san!” she stood from the couch and run to Su

“Are you serious? Is she serious?” she turned to me and I nodded “this is so awesome and so unfair t the same time, I wanted to marry Teppei-san”

“Hey, you can’t” my mouth run on its own and Teppei and my sisters laughed

“Whatever, when’s the wedding then?”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“I don’t think is a good idea for you to come with me” it’s what he said, or what I heard at least

“What?”

“I just... I don’t think it will go well and I really don’t want you hurt”

“They are _your_ grandparents, _you_ will get more hurt than me, and I will get even _worse_ if I can’t be there with you _if_ that were to happen” I told him being as serious as I could

“But_” he tried

“No buts, I going” he sighed but smiled

Maybe I really shouldn’t have, I mean, I ended being thrown out anyway. It was fine when we arrived, they were very sweet and gentle as any other time I had visited; the problem started when Teppei mention our relationship and its nature. Everything turned cold and tensed. I truly didn’t know what to do in that situation, and then Teppei’s grandmother ordered me to leave the house that instant. Teppei was gentle and asked me to go home, that he would tell me what happened later.

He didn’t return home until the next morning. And when he did... he looked devastated.

“Teppei, what happened? Where were you?” I asked obviously concerned

“I needed to think, well, not much but I needed to get used to the idea” he said and I couldn’t take seeing him like that

“What happened?”

“They asked me to choose” he paused “They asked me to choose between you and them” I can’t believe it... “They said that if I got married with you I wouldn’t be allowed to see them ever again, that they wouldn’t want to see me ever again” and this is it

“I...  I understand if you decided not to marry me, we can go back to being f-friends” now is no time to be stuttering, he needs me

“What are you saying?” he asked truly confused

“I mean, I know they mean a lot to you so... I_ I won’t be mad if you don’t want to_”

“No, I mean, why do you think I wouldn’t want to marry you? I thought we decided that we would no matter what? Was I wrong?” now I’m confused

“But you said you had to think... no, get used to the idea”

“Yes, my grandparents mean a lot to me so I had to get used to not seeing them again, and the thought of not having them with me anymore is... but I love you”

“I love you too” I hugged him “and now I kind of hate myself because it’s my fault you can’t see your grandparents anymore”

“It’s not really your fault...”

“You had to choose and you chose me even if that would hurt you, if I wasn’t here or if I was a girl...”

“But you didn’t make me choose”

“I’ll still think it’s my fault so shut it”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It took some time, but as soon as we could we adopted. It was bound to happen, I mean, Teppei really likes kids and I had been thinking it wouldn’t be bad to take care of a child; Kagami and Kuroko managed so why wouldn’t we?

But of course, Teppei being Teppei meant something and we adopted two baby girls instead of just one, they weren’t even sisters to begging with... though they do have the same age and where born the same day, confidentially close in the time of birth too... and they do look kind of alike... they both have blue eyes...

Well, what’s really amazing about them is their hair, and I never thought I would say that after meeting the GoM and their manager, that’s a colourful group. Back to the topic, they have amazing hair, ridiculous but amazing; first there’s Hitomi, she’s older like by two minutes, and her hair has three colours... yeah, it starts a light blue, not as light as Kuroko’s, and then it turns darker but the end of her hair is purple; and then there’s Yoshimi, she has two different colours, it starts the same dark blue as Hitomi’s and then it turns a strong and bright green, it’s the type of green that could hurt your eyes if you look at it too much.

They are so young and they are my angels, of course, and we love them and my parents love them, and my sisters (and two of Mitobe’s brothers) love them too... I just wished Teppei’s grandparents would meet them too, I’m sure they would love them as well (really, who wouldn’t?)

Personality wise, they are too young to tell but I think they are picking on Teppei’s kind heart. And I think Yoshimi’s going to make as much puns as I do, if her attempts at imitating me are anything to go by.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Seven years later, when the girls were eight, someone called Teppei to tell him his grandmother had collapsed. She was fine, but couldn’t move from bed and they needed someone to take care of her since her husband couldn’t.

That’s when he found out a lot of things about them, after almost ten years of not being able to speak to them or see them. First whoever called told him his grandmother collapsed because she overdid herself working, this lead to him finding out that his grandfather had developed Alzheimer and some kind of muscle problem that didn’t let him move much.

Now we were all in front of Teppei’s grandparent’s house and I could feel he was tense, even the girls could, I think even the man walking on the opposite street could feel it. I was not blaming him, after all they had told him they didn’t want to see him again or something along those lines, I would be surprised if he wasn’t tense. I put my hand on his shoulder and both Hitomi and Yoshimi took one of his hands each with a big smile on their faces, I think it helped him.

When he opened the door a man with a white coat looked directly at him. I’m assuming that’s the doctor.

“I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, their grandson” he said immediately

“I’m doctor Ryugazaki, your grandmother’s in her room, but I recommend you speak with your grandfather first, he’s devastated by this and needs some support” he smiled but I saw the small flinch as well

“I will” he turned to the girls “maybe you two should see your great-grandma and see how’s she doing meanwhile?” they both looked so happy with this I almost laughed, but it was not the time, I had to accompany the girls or stay with the doctor how didn’t seem comfortable with the situation at all. I wonder what he thought of us.

We walked to the room and the girls practically run there before I could stop them. Once inside the room she looked at me and I forced an awkward smile at her, she then looked at the girls and I swear, she almost cried.

“Hi” Hitomi said first followed by her sister

“I’m Yoshimi” she said and they were kind of interrupting each other

“And I’m Hitomi, can we_”

“Call you granny?” Teppei’s grandmother nodded taken aback by both of them

“Great!” Hitomi exclaimed “Now, we heard that_”

“That you worked too much and that’s why_”

“You fell ill and that_”

“We should be careful with granny and try not to_”

“To talk too much and not ir-ritate you” Hitomi has problem with her R

“But we don’t think”

“We are that annoying, so...”

“So we thought we could give you this!” she said and took a paper out of her pocket giving it to Hitomi who unfold it

“It’s a drawing”

“We did it together for you”

“It’s of our family so this is Yoshimi and_”

“This is Hitomi and_”

“Here’s papa Teppei_”

“And daddy Shun!”

“And here’s you and gran-dad_”

“Papa gave us a picture of you so we_”

“Could dr-aw it, but it’s not the same as_”

“As seeing you”

“Here, it’s for you make sure to show it to gran-dad too!” I smiled at them, sometimes they are so cute and adorable

“Why don’t you tell... granny about you birthday since she couldn’t come”

“Yeah! You know, a lot of kids from school came and_”

“We had lots of presents and also_”

“Papa and daddy’s friends came and we played basketball with the older kids’ and_”

“And then their daddies played too and they are awesome!”

“And Natsuki and her daddies have colour-ful hair!” as if they didn’t, I saw Teppei’s grandmother smile too

“Natsuki does! She has light-blue and red hair!”

“Obviously, her daddies have does hair colour-s”

“But we don’t” oh god

“Of course we don’t, it’s different, r-emember?”

“Right, so, we played a lot of basketball and had this_”

“This awesome cake that Natsuki’s papa br-ought”

“It was so yummy nothing was left and_”

“And it looked awesome too, it was like super-big and had like little sugar-trees_”

“And a waterfall! A candy waterfall”

“And daddy bought us cute dresses!”

“And then papa dressed as a knight and we got daddy to wear a dress too” oh god, don’t make me remember

“He was all red and_”

“And it made papa laugh a lot, but he said he looked beautiful too so_”

“Of course not as good as us”

They kept talking for an hour while Teppei talked to his father and who knows what the doctor was doing, but then it happened, Teppei’s grandmother looked at me, then smiled and said she was sorry. She said that she was ashamed of what she did and that she regretted losing on all of that, all the girls’ birthdays, the wedding, everything... and while she was taking she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, apparently falling asleep, but I knew better. As fast as I could I took the girls out and made the doctor go in, but there was nothing that could be done.

Then I heard something that I couldn’t hear before, there was shouting, more specifically, Teppei and his grandfather were shouting; I couldn’t make out the words but it seemed a really angry discussion. I made the girls stay there for a second and I interrupted them giving the news. Teppei almost fell.

“Come here” I told him and hugged him as I could; he hadn’t shrink with the years. He rested his head on my shoulder and cried “I’m with you, yes? I’ll help you and... She told me she was sorry” he pulled away from the hug and looked at me still crying but at the same time smiling

“I’m glad she accepted you at the end” my sight turn blurry, how could he? Meanwhile his grandfather stood still

“Please, leave...” he said softly and we did so, even if we stayed we couldn’t do much for him.

A few days later the police came to our house with a letter from Teppei’s grandfather. He had committed suicide. In the letter he explained his motives and asked for Teppei’s and my forgiveness, I was surprised by that. He also regretted not being there for Teppei all this years and since he couldn’t do much alone and wouldn’t ask for Teppei’s help because he knew he would help him with a smile on his face... he decided to end his life, he wouldn’t be able to see Teppei smiling at him after what he did.

That night, Teppei cried until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Drawing of the kids and their birth day (dd/mm/yyyy):

 

07/01/2023 (Adopted: 16/03/2024)

 

 

 

07/01/2023 (Adopted: 16/03/2024)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insults are welcome


	3. BOGOFF (HyuugaxRiko - SakuraixMomoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga x Aida and Sakurai x Momoi all in one short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you like one of this two paring the most because it's so short!

**(Hyuuga x Aida)**

Maybe he shouldn’t say this, or maybe he should, which option was the right one? Was there even a right option? Kiyoshi had told Hyuuga about a hundred times that it would be fine... yet he hadn’t even told Izuki his own feeling toward him so he couldn’t trust Kiyoshi in this case. Then what to do, should he or shouldn’t he? It was so hard and he had little time to decide. What would he do?

On the other hand Aida was having some similar argument inside her head. Well, actually the only thing in common was the topic. She wondered if Hyuuga would ever grow a pair and confess to her or if she would have to do it, and after some minutes of deliberation she concluded that if he didn’t confess to her by the end of the day she would do it; anyone would get tired of waiting if they were forced to wait this much time. At least she knew the outcome to her confession if that were to be the case. She also decided that if Hyuuga made her confess then he would suffer the consequences of being too scared.

Fortunately for him, he actually managed an almost sort of confession before Aida looked right into his eyes and forced the real plain and very clear confession out of him. She then softened her expression and decided that a tight hug was punishment enough for making her wait this much. But then again, He could have made her wait for a lot more than just half an year.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The hardest part about dating Aida, Hyuuga thought would be her dad. He had guessed that would be the case with how... protective he was, in the end it went a lot better than he had expected. Though it was probably because he was scared enough not to do or say anything stupid or rational, as to say, he was mute and had let her managed the whole thing; she had control over the men in the room.

In the end, the hardest part about dating her was the part where they should act like they were together. For instance, their first kiss came way after they started dating, and it was so awkward and Hyuuga was so uncomfortable with the situation... it would have been better to actually let Aida lead the kiss and not try to do it himself.

And lets not talk about their first time, Kuroko was already pregnant by then.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Three years after they graduated, Junpei bowed in front of Riko’s father to ask for her hand in marriage, later on he received a hard hit on the head from Riko because, “you must ask me not my dad!” but he also received Riko’s dad consent to marry his daughter.

And by the time they had their child, who they named Yamato, they were already working. While Riko’s choice had come as no surprise, she became a personal trainer, Hyuuga’s was... way out of character. He became the manager to a model named Oikawa Tooru.

Riko knew about nothing of this guy except that he worked with Junpei and sometimes he had shots with Kise and Himuro, also she knew that he was adored by a lot of people, meaning he had way too many fans Junpei complained about. Also he constantly complained about Oikawa’s attitude toward them.

Yamato was as far in topic as his mother was, but he was only a little child when it all started. However, as he grew up he didn’t show any kind of interest on that side while he was enthusiastic about sports. His black hair looked like Junpei’s but his brown eyes were already as trained as his mother’s when he turned nine. He was an impressively stubborn and friendly child.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**(Sakurai x Momoi)**

The reaction most got when they found out Sakurai was dating Momoi was one of shock and confusion. Nobody could understand how could someone like Momoi, sweet, patient, caring and sexy, be dating someone as plain as Sakurai; Momoi insisted she saw what they couldn’t, then everyone just thought she was dating him because at least Sakurai could cook edible food and was an angel compared to her childhood friend , Aomine. But anyone who actually knew Momoi understood that she must have her reasons, someone like her didn’t have such a simple mind and train of thoughts.

In the beginning Aomine didn’t mind much that they were together, he had his own problems and worries to even think about the fact; that was until he moved from his parents’ house and force his stay at Momoi’s house. Most of the days Momoi was at her house Sakurai was there too, but once more, Aomine didn’t mind because if Sakurai was there he would cook and that was great for him.

Until one day he accidentally walked on them making out and possibly going for something more, poor Sakurai was never as scared for his life as that day. Sakurai apologised to Aomine and Momoi about a dozen every minute, and he would have probably kept apologizing if it wasn’t for Momoi; she very kindly shouted “Daiki you stupid moron, he’s my boyfriend and I wanted to have sex with him you should not enter my room without permission and for god’s sake it’s not like you didn’t have sex with your boyfriend, you fucking got him pregnant!” and then added a sweet “and I’m sure if I even got pregnant Ryuu would be a lot better at handling the situation than you were!” needless to say Aomine never interfere in their relationship again.

Some years after graduating while Momoi was studying to become a lawyer and Sakurai was finishing his studies as a kindergarten-teacher he master the courage to propose to Momoi, who more than gladly accepted; two years later they would be having their first child, Sakurai Akira.

Akira was much like Sakurai himself, both in appearance and personality. Brownish hair and eyes, fortunately a good cook (though, they wouldn’t know this until much later) and not very assertive in most situations; he still got some things from Momoi, gathering and remembering data about everything and everyone. That was when Momoi understood how scary that could be for some people. He would eventually become a manager at the school basketball club just as Momoi.

And two more years later they had their second and third child, they had twins. A girl named Sakurai Mizuki and a boy named Sakurai Sora. And these two resembled Momoi as much as Akira resembled Sakurai. Pink hair and eyes, kind of strong personalities (kind of stubborn) and unfortunately bad at cooking (but once more, they would find out later on) and that one thing they got from Sakurai was their playing style in basketball. It was a blessing that they had different sexes because they played in the same position Sakurai did; that would have turned ugly.

 

* * *

 

 

The kids and their birth days (dd/mm/yyyy):

 

18/08/2020

15/03/2021

20/07/2023

 

20/07/2023 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telling me I'm bad is welcome.


	4. The paring I wasn't expecting (MayuzumixMibuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reo thinks he knows everything, but he knows nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly started liking this paring...

“Ah… Sei-chan just doesn’t understand how feelings work” I sighed; even if I tried to warn him and gave him my advice, he still went and sent that stupid text to ‘Kouki’, wonder why the name’s familiar though...

“And you do?” a voice I knew too well by now said from behind me

“Well Chi-chan, I understand a thing or two more than he does” I was surprised to see him, but I wouldn’t ask for an explanation

“Hmm, you say that, but...” he trailed off flipping a page on the book he was reading_ holding

“What? Of course I know more, I’m almost an expert on it; I can distinguish any feeling on anyone!” I claimed but I could sense he didn’t believe me

“Really?” he kept his eyes focused on the pages of his book and seemed to only be half listening to what I was saying

 “Yes” I said, sure of myself, though I doubted more and more as time went by that he was listening to me as he didn’t say anything.

“Probe it, tell me what I’m feeling” he said uninterested

“It doesn’t work like that, Chi-chan” I said exasperatedly

“Then how does it work?” I don’t know what bother me the most, his tone, his expression or that he was still reading that damn book! I sighed

“Well, I have to know the emotion first; if I never felt it I wouldn’t know how it is” I started explaining “Sei-chan is obviously in love and...” I stopped when I saw his face that told me he wasn’t listening at all “You know, you wouldn’t understand either, Chi-chan” I stated “as much as you would want to, you are too emotionless to understand emotions” I smiled, this was the easiest way out

“You think so?” he asked before sighing “But showing your emotions doesn’t mean understanding them”

“That was Sei-chan’s case as I was saying_” he interrupted me

“And sometimes, not showing them means you understand them all too well and it’s a bother” That was a long sentence, I jumped when he slapped his book shut roughly “And sometimes having had an emotion before does not make you able to see it in other people” why is he so aggressive right now? “And maybe sometimes those who claim to be able to do that just don’t notice when it’s important” he ended and walked away, what did just happen?

Time Went by and I stood completely still in my place trying to understand why Chi-chan had appeared out of nowhere and why had he spoke like that to me, or in general... I think even some hour had passed before I reacted, and I only did so because Ko-chan startled me

“Reo-nee, what are you doing standing there?” he asked while running toward me but stopped before collision “What’s wrong?” he asked

“I don’t know” I breathed, it was so hard to understand Chi-chan but he seems disturbed by whatever it had cause his outburst, which means I need to help him

“Uhm, then, how long have you been out here?”

“I don’t know” well, this was going well, even I could tell my voice sounded weird

“Uhm... then... what... er... What happened?” he asked and I told him as I could my encounter with Chi-chan, and by the end of it he started laughing hysterically

“Don’t laugh about what’s making me suffer!” I almost hit him when he didn’t stop

“Sorry” he was still half laughing “but it was so funny!” he shouted and was about to start laughing again

“Don’t you dare laugh again!” I warned him “It’s delicate for me, Chi-chan is...” I wandered of

“I know, I know” he was obviously forcing himself to stop laughing “but, Reo-nee, was right, you really don’t know!”

“What do you mean?”This didn’t make sense

“I can’t believe I’m the one saying this to you but” he paused “Go ask him to forgive you and kiss it all better” with this he finished and started to run away, maybe he remembered what he was doing before spotting me

“Kiss it all better... I’d love to” I whispered still standing in the same place, why hadn’t I gone home yet was a mystery “Wait, I’m such an idiot”

Finally realizing what had been happening during both conversations I started running toward Chi-chan’s house; and about five minutes later I decided to take the bus because Chi-chan lives pretty far away... though I ended up running anyway because the bus doesn’t exactly stop in front of his house, more like eight blocks away from it. Once I reached it I started to intensely knock at the door, I was not going to be ignored; yet he opened quite quickly and I didn’t expect for him to be wearing a blue shirt with pink bunnies, where did he get that from? Also, I didn’t miss his millisecond shocked expression when he saw it was me.

“What do you want?” he asked returning to his black self

“I...” I took a deep breath “I understand” I claimed proudly

“You understand what?” he urged for me to explain

“I understand feelings” I elaborated

“Still with that, seriously?” he asked

“Yes! And this time I can prove it” this was going to be wonderful

“Really?” can’t he talk with full-length sentences?

“Yes, and I can prove it with you” I smiled “though it took me some time to understand I could do it” he stared at me “see, you were mad at me because I couldn’t understand how you were feeling, and that would be that you love me” I said happily, yet, now that I think about it, it would have been better for me to say this once I was inside the house and not while standing where the door goes, or to summarised, I received a door at the face quite hardly “That was rude, Chi-chan!” I shouted while grabbing my nose

“I don’t care” great, he’s still at the other side of the door

“Chi-chan?” I asked to confirm his presence

“Why are you still here?” that didn’t sound as flat as usual... “Congratulation, you are almost an expert, is that what you wanted to hear? Now leave me alone”

“Chi-chan, open the door” I told him

“No”

“Open the door” I insisted

“No” I sighed

“Chi-chan, my nose is bleeding, open the door” I tried, though my nose was actually bleeding

“Go home”

“Chi-chan, you’ve made my nose bleed now you have to take care of it!” Why did I even fell for someone like this!?

“Fine” He opened the door again and stared at my face for some seconds “You know, your forehead is bleeding too”

“What!? Don’t just stand there, help me!” How did my forehead end up bleeding too? What did it hit to bleed? Surely the door isn’t enough to make it bleed!

“Calm down, it’s not that bad” he said and moved from the door letting me in; well, at least I could get in and I could also manage for him to attend my wounds! Why am I so happy about having wounds? “There, now you can go” he said harshly

“I don’t think so” I said and he blinked

“You have to go” I looked to the side ignoring him and looking around the house, except that it had book in every corner, nothing particularly stood out “What do you want? What do I have to do for you to leave?”

“Mmm... I think we could start with a good-bye kiss, then we’ll see” I told him in a sweet voice, I think it was a sweet voice

“What?”

“Come on, Chi-chan, you can’t expect me to leave like that after I finally found out my feelings weren’t exactly one-sided” I tried to look innocent, I swear

“What?” he asked again, almost letting his face show expressions, almost though

“That I love you too” now that is a shocked-relieved expression “Though, I must admit I thought you hated us”

“I do” he said recovering from the shock “I just have mixed feeling toward you” did he just smile!?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Nine and a half months after I’d gotten together with Chi-chan and had helped Sei-chan with his love problems I received a text from Furi-chan, Sei-chan’s boyfriend; it came as quite a shock for what it said _‘Mibuchi-san, eh... this is Furihata Kouki... I don’t know how it is that I have you number but, I’m with Sei-kun at the hospital and he’s in labour... I guess”_  

“Hello there Furi-chan” I was going to text him back, but I figured calling would be easier “I told Sei-chan to put my number in your phone, but what do you mean he’s in labour? Is Sei-chan alright?” I asked and he stayed silence, in a moment like this one should talk and explain what’s going on “Furi-chan, still there?”

“Ah, y-yes! Sorry, i-it’s just... S-Sei-kun is fine, but...” he seemed to hesitate and to be pretty unsure of what to do

“But... what? Furi-chan, this is weird” putting it lightly

“I... I d-don’t know i-if I c-can tell you a-about this” he explained “I-if Sei-kun d-didn’t then...”

“Well... I don’t know what to say, Furi-chan, I don’t think he’ll be mad at you but I can’t say he will be pleased” I told him, more for the fact that I wanted to know what was going on than actually believing it “Ah, right, do you know why Sei-chan went to Seirin?” if we are in the subject of unknown things, I should just ask him this too, right? He probably knows after all...

“I-it’s all c-con-nected, Mibuchi-san” how can be Sei-chan being in the hospital and transferring schools ‘temporary’ (though, I’ve graduated and he still hasn’t return) be connected in any not bad/deadly way? “Mibuchi-san” he spoke after another awkward long pause

“Yes?” I said so he would know I was still listening

“Sei-kun... Sei-kun is p-pregnant” I almost dropped the phone

“Sorry, I’m a little lost here, care to explain?” I asked completely in shock

“H-he... he got p-pregnant and n-now he’s g-giving b-birth” well, that doesn’t explain anything!

“Oh...” a long silenced appeared

“Mibuchi-san?” I couldn’t answer, I was too focused in trying to figure out who could it be that _he_ was pregnant and how was it possible for men to get pregnant “H-he was part of an e-experiment and... it r-resulted in t-this” well, that solves a third of the mystery

“To be honest, I’m more shocked that he is pregnant and not you than the fact that he is a pregnant man” I admitted; really, how did that happen?

“S-so... he c-came to S-Seirin b-because I g-go there and b-because K-Kuroko-kun d-does too” he kept explaining, but with his mannerism at talking this was going to take some time

“Ah, what does Chi-chan’s twin have to do with anything? I know Sei-chan get’s along with him and all, but it seems...”  I hope Chi-chan doesn’t find out I called him the phantom’s twin, that’s an extremely sensitive topic with him

“B-Because, K-Kuroko-kun w-was p-pregnant too” what is this with all these men getting pregnant? Wait, what if...

“So there are more?”

“Y-yes, the s-six GoM h-have this... a-ability” I almost sighed in relieve, and with that out of my mind, I could keep going with the conversation

“Woo... wait, you mean they could be pregnant right now?”

“N-not exactly, K-Kuroko-kun and K-Kise-san were the o-only other p-pregnant a-and they d-delivered already...”

“So half’s already...” I started but got interrupted, how rude

“But” he said “K-Kise-san h-had them w-with A-Aomine-san, a-and Himuro-san h-had M-Murasakibara-san’s, and_” I know the last one!

“Takao had Midorima’s? I’m guessing”

“Y-yeah, that’s r-right” that was so obvious I’m actually surprised it didn’t happen earlier

“So they are all already parents, well then, congratulations Furi-chan! Tell Sei-chan the same later, yeah?” I’ll leave you to deal with pregnant Sei-chan; I don’t think that’s easy” I’m so glad I wasn’t near that, well, I don’t really know how bad it could have been, yet I would gladly stay away of any hormonal pregnant teenager “Also... Furi-chan”

“Yes?”

“You do know I graduated already, right? I’m a year older than you and Sei-chan, and both of you are third years now...” I have the feeling he didn’t know, or that he forgot...

“You... You are r-right, s-sorry for b-bothering and...” he apologized, but I didn’t say it because of that!

“It’s fine, I’m still in contact with Sei-chan after all, and I still visit Rakuzan from time to time” though, Sei-chan’s never there...

“A-anyway, s-sorry and eh... yeah, he t-talks about y-you, all o-of you a l-lot so... I f-forgot” I wonder what he says about me...

“See you Furi-chan!” I laughed and hanged up, this situation was interesting; I can’t wait till Chi-chan knows!

“What are you so excited about?” perfect

“Chi-chan, you won’t believe who just... no, I called, but you won’t believe what they had told me!” I said with a wide smile

“What?” he asked seemingly uninterested

“Furi-chan told me Sei-chan’s having a baby!” he stared and said nothing

“With whom?”

“I mean, _he is_ having a baby” he blinked and stayed silent

“Wait, what?” he asked confused

“I’m telling you Furi-chan and Sei-chan are having a baby, and Sei-chan is or was the one pregnant” I explained him

“You mean _he_ was _pregnant_ ” I nodded “ _he,_ a _man,_ was _pregnant_ ” I nodded again “How?”

“Something to do with an experiment, I didn’t ask much he was pretty nervous” though, Furi-chan is always kind of nervous

“Are you serious? What if I got pregnant? I don’t want any babies” he was not calm

“Don’t worry, Chi-chan, you can’t get pregnant” I smiled “It was something done to de GoM only” he sighed

“I was going to kill you” I shivered, the dead glare does terrify me

“There’s no need to do that, Chi-chan” I said shacking slightly

“For now” He whispered, but I knew he was joking now... or I hope he is joking...

“Now” I started and walked toward him; I kissed his check quickly before continuing “so how was your first day at work?” I asked enthusiastically once more

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Look, Sei-chan is finally back in Rakuzan!” I exclaimed gaining everyone’s attention, and as soon as Sei-chan was close enough I took the baby of his arms “Oh, look at her, she’s so cute! What’s her name Sei-chan?” I said while rocking the baby in my arms; much to Sei-chan’s displease to have his baby taken

“Naoko” he answered not bothering hiding his anger

“Come on Sei-chan, don’t be like that, you have her every day, let me hold her a little; I promise I’ll be careful and won’t give her either to Ko-chan nor Eikichi” that did calm Sei-chan down, some at least

“Fine” he agreed

“Eh!? Wait, why!? I’m super careful with babies!” Ko-chan complained

“No, I won’t let this princess near you, it’s too dangerous” I told him

“Queen” I heard Sei-chan murmur

“What?” We all asked

“She’s a queen, not a princess” is he serious?

“Why not Imperatriz, since you are an emperor” Chi-chan asked and I had to stop myself from both, hitting him and laughing

“Well, no...” Sei-chan was trying really hard not to blush, I wonder why, and since when does _he blush_ ; whatever it is that’s making him so uneasy, he is doing quite well at hiding it “She’s my queen, no questioning” Sei-chan insisted and gave no room for arguments

“Fine, fine, she’s a queen” Chi-chan rolled his eyes and Eikichi simply couldn’t understand anything

“Wait” Eikichi finally said “I don’t get it” if I didn’t have Sei-chan’s baby in my arms, I would probably face-palm

“I explained to you already! He was part of an experiment and_” I started explaining, again

“I get that, but he said _he_ gave birth... how does that happen if he tops?” Eikichi asked and made Chi-chan almost laugh while Ko-chan was dying of laughter on the floor

“Well, he didn’t” Chi-chan said bluntly

“Seriously? I had you as the total dominant one!” he shouted toward Sei-chan

“I don’t want to talk about that, but you can be the dominant one even if you bottom” how was he not blushing yet was a mystery, he has a lot of self-control

“But were you?” I teased knowing the answer, I knew better than to assume Sei-chan would be dominant in every aspect of life

“I... don’t want to talk about it” and that finally made Sei-chan blush and Chi-chan laugh, while Ko-chan had passed out from lack of air

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Years later, six to be more specific, Sei-chan announced his wedding obviously with Furi-chan and that he was going to take Furi-chan’s family name; this also meant he was changing the name of the company, which by extend meant a lot of work for me, his secretary of sorts. Apart from the amount of work this had cause, it had also surprised more than half the company... as much as he had brought Na-chan to work, he had never introduced her as Furihata Naoko thus making a lot of people assume he had a girlfriend; and once that was cleared, a lot of weird rumours and wrong assumptions had been made over Na-chan. Though, he only had to tell everyone that Na-chan was his daughter and nothing else matter, not like anyone would say much about the daughter of the person that could fire them and scared the soul out of their bodies...

Anyway, even if the amount of work had considerably increase that is not what’s giving me one of the worst headaches of my life; I’m currently suffering because I want to propose to Chi-chan, but what if he says no? What if he leaves me afterwards? How do people master the courage to propose?

“I know it’s a lot of work, but try not to look as if you were dying” Sei-chan sighed “you can take a break if you want”

“It’s not that, Sei-chan...” I looked at him directly at his eyes “How did you propose to Furi-chan?” he stopped all movements

“I... I did not propose to him” now who should I ask instead?

“You two talked it over?” I know Furi-chan tops but...

“He proposed” I’m not even surprised anymore

“Really, how did he?”

“If you want to propose to Chihiro do it by your own, it doesn’t matter who others did” of course he’ll knew why I was asking

“You just don’t want to tell me because he did it in an embarrassing way” I teased him

“Maybe, but what I said still stands” like that the conversation was over and I had to go back to work if I wanted to finish by this lifetime

Once at home, that I obviously shared with Chi-chan, I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking hard if I would or would not propose. I had bought the ring and all but... and if he said yes? What would come next, kids? I certainly didn’t want kids, but what if Chi-chan did? He doesn’t look like the type to want kids, yet his double doesn’t look like it either and he works with them... I... I think I may be able to stand a kid if Chi-chan wanted it. Yet he would have to say yes first, and for that I need to propose...

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Chi-chan entered the room and was staring at me as he sat on the edge of the bed

“I want to propose to you but I’m scared you’ll say no” I was obviously not paying enough attention to my mouth

“Well...” he blinked, probably as shocked as I was mortified “Asking is the only way of knowing the answer” I... couldn’t even guess an answer by his voice or face; I sighed and pulled out the box with the ring in it

“Would you marry me?” I was almost shacking, this was so not the way I wanted to propose if I ever did

“I hadn’t mean right away but... yes” he said and I was both embarrassed and relieved

“Thanks god you said yes” I said unconsciously “Now the only thing to settle is if you want kids” what’s with me running my mouth today?

“What? No thank you, they are loud and obnoxious most of the time” that was an honest answer, then he sighed “But if you want to, I guess one wouldn’t be much of a problem...” I pulled him into a kiss

“You know, I thought the same thing some minutes ago... but I really don’t want kids, at least not for now” I told him and pushed him onto the bed, I guess I’m getting my medicine for headaches...

 

* * *

 

(changing the pov, just because)

 

Lately no matter where I go, or what I’m doing there seem to kids everywhere. I go to my work at the bookstore and it’s like the amount of parents with little kids had multiplied by ten, and then also the amount of kids that came alone and need help finding the book they want, or more like need probably, has increase in the same proportions.

Then either in my walk from or to work I also happen to cross path with about six kids per block, sometimes they are with their parents, sometimes they are alone and crying because they can’t find their moms or dads. There are also most of Reo’s friends who just so happen to have kids and my sister’s daughter who just loves Reo and loves coming to play stupid games with inanimate objects that suddenly have feelings and thoughts.

But what’s really strange about all this s that I don’t seem to mind that they are all around me, I’m even enjoying the times my niece comes and I actually want to play all kind of stupid games with her and her inanimate objects that suddenly have feelings and thoughts, that I actually go out of my way to help those crying kids in the street to find their parents (though, I probably should have done that anyway) and that I don’t mind at all that the kids can’t find the books they need at work and I’m mostly glad to be able to help them.

So I have two possible conclusions, either I’m turning into a paedophile or I want a kid. And to be completely honest I don’t know which ones more scary.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” A kid, around 8, maybe 9 bumped into me while I was walking and he seemed ready to cry. I notice he had orange hair and even if I’m not one to talk, what the hell is going on with this kid’s hair?

“It’s fine, it’s fine” I told him and kneel a little to be at his level “There’s no need to cry”

“But... I can’t find my mommy... or my brother” he said and sobbed, though he was trying hard not to cry

“Want me to help you?” I asked and he nodded furiously, so glad I’m walking back home or I would have been late for work “Okay, how do they look?”

“Uhh... err... my mommy has hair like mine and... and he was wearing... uhhh, a white t-shirt, I think, and shorts!” right, at least the hair is something unusual “And my brother... he has black hair... but it still looks like this and he had a volleyball ball! Uhmmm... I think he was wearing pants...” I’ll definitely look for his mom, that hair can’t be that hard to find

“All right; and where were you when they disappeared?”

“At the park, but... but I ran away because Ara-nii was being mean and then I got lost and now... I can’t...” he was going to cry

“Okay, look, we should go back to the park and we’ll probably” hopefully “find them, yes?” he nodded sucking up the tears

“I tried to go back, but I didn’t know how...” I nodded and got up to be able to walk toward the park, it wasn’t that far away so I guess it’s that park where he comes from

As soon as I did that, the little kid grabbed my hand and for some unknown reason I didn’t feel like kicking him (okay, I’m not that disgusted toward kids, but I would have flinched and felt really uncomfortable, but I didn’t) Luckily, we found his mom quite fast and she wasted no time in hugging him and thanking me, then she switched to scolding him to finally introducing herself. She kind of looked like a man... but I guess one never knows for sure.

“I’m Hin_ no wait, not Hinata, Kageyama Shouyou” she said with a smile “Wow, you are tall” I quite didn’t expect that

“You’ve been married for like seven years already, get used to it!” her older son shouted, well, I’m assuming he’s the older one

“Arata! What have I told you about talking like that?” she scolded him

“That’s disrespectful and I shouldn’t... I’m sorry”

“All right” she rolled his eyes “Sorry about that, and thanks for bringing my son back I don’t know what I would have done if I couldn’t find him” she smiled again; I didn’t say much, just my name and that it was nothing, after that I left the pace and returned home.

I definitely want a child.

“Reo” I started while we were eating

“What is it?” he asked while eating which was disgusting

“Don’t do that” He smiled and apologized “I... I think...” I started but it didn’t felt right “I want a kid” I almost laughed at the way he suddenly choked with air

“Where did that come from?” he spoke hitting lightly his chest

“I have been thinking about it recently, I didn’t know I wanted them before, but I do” I explained

Reo went silent, which was extremely rare, and seemed to think. I knew he said he didn’t want kids, but I said that too and look at me now; also he claimed that if I wanted kids he wouldn’t mind having one, and I certainly don’t plan on having more than one. Yet, what if he really doesn’t want one after all, and he realized now that the option is presented? I... I won’t leave obviously but... I sighed, there’s nothing I can do, if he doesn’t want one I won’t force him, we are fine like we are.

“Okay, look, there’s this girl at work that’s pregnant but will give the baby on adoption for some reason” he said and surprised me “I guess we could talk to her and sort everything out, and if things go well I supposed we’ll adopt him, unless you didn’t want to adopt a baby?” I blinked slowly

“A baby is perfect” I said and he smiled and put on those eyes that mean we are celebrating tonight.

We talk with the girl and she seemed friendly, we started preparing everything for the baby and all because we reached an agreement. In the end, though, it took almost a whole year after the baby was born, nine month actually –how hilarious– before the baby came into our lives, and it was hard. And by hard I mean it required a lot of effort to take care of him, yet not more that ‘normal’, it’s was just the changing and feeding and playing and making sure he didn’t put things in his mouth that didn’t belong there.

Mayuzumi Hideki, he was wonderful and exactly what I wanted and possibly needed. And let’s be honest, Reo is the perfect mother.

He grew and his eyes turn from a weird tone of blue to a very light one, it was almost as if they were white, and his hair grew to be unruly messy and black, and Reo made sure to tame it every morning; though it was useless because it constantly went back to being messy. He slowly developed a caring personality, kind of like Reo’s, and also he became the type that didn’t do most things he wasn’t interested in, which once he started school represented some problems... 

 

* * *

 

Drawing of the kid and his birth day (dd/mm/yyyy):

 

03/11/2027 (Adopted: 20/08/2028)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to throw things at me, that's welcome too.


	5. Yet another paring I didn't expect (HaizakixNijimura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason Nijimura keeps meeting him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I wanted him to top...

“Fuck you, Nijimura”

“That’s what you are suppose to be doing” he panted “Hurry up” he complained

“Someone’s impatient” Haizaki teased

“You’ve been fingering me for half an hour!” he screamed and moaned a bit

“It hasn’t been that long”

“Listen, I only have my legs spread for a limited amount of time, so get in or I’ll get the hell out_ ahh!” fortunately he couldn’t finish as Haizaki slide himself in

“Will you stop talking!?” unnecessary

“Mhhake me” challenge and lust were obvious in his eyes

“I’ll make you scream”

“That’s kind of the opahh... yes! Fuck yes, yes, yes, yes! More!” he cried as Haizaki trusted in and out of him

Neither of them said any words after that, at least not comprehensible words. Haizaki trusted into Nijimura harder and faster as time passed even if erratic, Nijimura didn’t mind, he wasn’t coherent enough to mind and moaned louder each time. Because of the extended preparation Haizaki had put Nijimura through (and the amount of lube and the condom) sliding in had been easy and barely painful for Nijimura, but it also meant he was at the border of climax just as soon as they started. Haizaki paid no mind once Nijimura had come and continued trusting up until his own release; yet by then Nijimura was hard again and it took five minutes for Haizaki to change the condom and start trusting again.

It was around four in the morning when they felt completely satisfied, or actually, the time they fell asleep. All of Haizaki’s neighbours where awake by this time as well and they all were aware of Haizaki’s activities; this got more than one of them angry and one even thought of putting extremely loud music, but didn’t in consideration to the other neighbours even if they probably were awake as well (and they were)

Incredibly enough, Nijimura was the first to wake up thanks to his biological clock, meaning he woke up early. He tried to do a quick recap in his head but found it impossible as he had a massive headache that made even having his eyes open a hard task. He sat up slowly, not only did his head hurt, he felt a tingling pain on his lower back and his throat was killing him, he wasn’t even sure what hurt more if his head or his throat. Opening his eyes he looked for a clock somewhere, meaning he slowly looked around the room since he already knew this wasn’t his house even if he couldn’t quite remember where he was; unfortunately he didn’t find any clock and wonder how did this person lived without one near his bed.

He looked to his side to see if he could recognize the guy or maybe remember something of what had happened apart from the possible intense sex. He noticed the hair first, and honestly he felt kind of disgusted by how greasy it looked, though he guessed his wasn’t much better, why did he sleep with someone who had cornrows anyway? They looked ridiculous on this guy... remembering he should be trying to identify the guy he tried focusing on his face, he refused to believe he did it with a stranger. He stared at it for a few minutes, he did seem familiar, so familiar but he couldn’t quite figure out from where; he’d seen this face before, he was sure...

Shit, he remembered, fucking shit, he slept with Haizaki... he let _Haizaki_ fuck him. No, this was wrong in so many different ways, he... wasn’t going to blame Haizaki since he supposed Haizaki was as drunk as he was the previous night, even if neither had the legal age to drink (though he was closer) what the hell had he been thinking? He hadn’t, obviously, he would have never done something like this with Haizaki if he had been sober, he probably didn’t even know him last night, never mind that he vaguely recalled shouting the others name at some point.

Taking a deep breath he calmed down and stood up as noiseless as he could, trying not to wake Haizaki up, completely ignoring the slight pain he felt on his lower back. It was a mistake, he told himself, but it didn’t matter because it wouldn’t ever repeat itself and he would probably never see Haizaki again. He walked around the house searching for the door so he could leave only to find it was lock.

“How the fuck did he remembered to lock the damn door last night?” he murmured

“He didn’t, I closed the door for you” Nijimura almost had a heart attack by the sudden female voice coming from behind him, he turned around and faced a fairly beautiful middle-age woman, he tried very hard not to panic “Come on, Nijimura-kun, have breakfast with me it’s been a while since I last saw you” the woman smiled and Nijimura had a revelation, it was Haizaki’s mom, and she had very obviously heard what happened last night

“Ah... I’m sorry Haizaki-san but I have to go” he tried to sound like he was in a hurry, which he was since he wanted to get out before Haizaki woke up “Maybe another time” or maybe never

“Oh, I’m sure whatever you have to do can wait, just drink a cup of tea I want to know what you’ve been up to” she smiled and Nijimura couldn’t precisely refuse because she would insist

“Okay” he said defeated and inwardly praying Haizaki didn’t wake up

“So, Nijimura-kun, where have you been? It’s been years since you last came here; without you around this son of mine has become so troublesome in school...” She started talking and Nijimura kept trying to stay calm

“I had to go to America for a few years... my dad was... uhm... he was ill and could only be treated there” he answered

“Here, the tea will help your throat feel better” she stated putting a cup in front of him “and how’s your dad now?”

“Ah... he died last year” he said with moderate ease, it wasn’t that he didn’t care for his dad, but they weren’t particularly close, not like his brother and sister, they probably still cried at night

“I see, you seem fine”

“I’m fine, life goes on, I suppose” Nijimura stated

“And your mother how is she?”

“Could be doing better, but she’s starting to get over it... it’ll take some time” he lied, his mother didn’t give a damn about his dad, she never even visited him once when he was in the hospital and didn’t seemed affected during the funeral

“Poor her, it affected everyone” this was not a conversation to be having while eating breakfast after that Nijimura only drank his tea in silence feeling how it did relax his throat almost making him hum in pleasure “Nijimura-kun” she called him “I want you to know that I don’t mind what you do with my son” now he wanted to burn his own face with the tea “But I would appreciate if you were quieter, it’s not good for your throat and the neighbours complained first thing in the morning”

“Ah, I apologize Haizaki-san” he was so embarrassed “I was... er... caught in the moment and didn’t realized” he was going to commit suicide, no, he would kill Haizaki and then commit suicide

“It’s okay sweetie, I know how it is to be young” she smiled warmly and Nijimura still wanted to die

“I’m sorry, but I really do need to go”

“Of course, of course, here” she stood up and opened the door “come visit again, at some hour that’s not the night”

“I... will” he lied, he would never step in there again and hopefully, he would never meet Haizaki again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

But of course Nijimura and Haizaki would cross paths again. This time, though, it was different; firstly neither of them was drunk, which at least ensure that they would probably not end up having really loud sex; and secondly Kise was there too. The encounter had probably gone different from the previous one as well as Nijimura supposed there were a lot of people around them that night, but today it was during the day and Nijimura was walking around a mostly deserted park when he spot a blond head sitting on a bench and a guy with ridiculous cornrows... if only Kise hadn’t seen him he would have been able to escape and his life would have been much more happy.

Nijimura could tell Haizaki remembered that night since he acted slightly cautious and a bit uncomfortable, which Kise pointed out, and then Nijimura had a conflicted feeling toward Kise because he could have escape if the other didn’t notice him but if it had been Haizaki alone they would have to talk about what happened. He would never talk about that night no matter what.

 Even though, something seemed incredibly off, for starters, Kise and Haizaki were talking (sort of). One may say that two humans talking isn’t that rare and shouldn’t be surprising, but these were Kise and Haizaki, they didn’t exactly get along. And the second thing was Kise’s... Kise in general.

“I can’t believe the day I decide to get out of the house I have to meet with you” Okay, so maybe they weren’t exactly on good terms either

“It wasn’t my idea either... but what’s with you? Hadn’t been playing?”

“And you are asking me? Didn’t you stop playing as well?” Kise seemed... aggressive or was it defensive?

“I didn’t” Haizaki informed Kise, Nijimura sat uncomfortably on the side trying to understand what was going on “But you obviously had”

“Not because I wanted to!” he shouted and Haizaki moved a bit away from him as it seemed he was about to cry... or maybe he was about to hit Haizaki

“Wait, calm down, it wasn’t my fault, right?” Haizaki asked “I already apologized for the foot thing”

“It’s Aominecchi’s fault!” he cried and went to hug Nijimura who was simply lost

“What did he do? He fucking hit me after I stepped on your damn foot!” Haizaki shouted but it only made Kise sob louder

“Ah... what happened here?” Nijimura asked as he rubbed Kise’s back soothing him

“I have no idea! I tried to avoid him but he called me and then he insulted me because I stepped on his foot... I’m not explaining that, I apologized and then he started talking about way too many things in record time and then he called you” Haizaki was frustrated, he obviously didn’t want to be there and everything seem weird

“Right” it made absolutely no sense “and what happened with Aomine?” he asked Kise this time

“He’s an asshole!” Kise cried

“We knew that already...” Haizaki murmured

“No, he was nice... and then he was not” he thought his words over for a second “Maybe he was an asshole, then he was not and now he’s one again”

“Okay, but what happened” Nijimura rubbed his eyes and Kise separated from him looking down at his stomach

“You know how he was, but then he changed thanks to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, well, just a bit, but we started talking again and even if he still was kind of a jerk it was bearable and...” Kise whispered something no-one could hear “and then there were some problems because I couldn’t keep going like that and then I closed the door on his face but... but after that it was wonderful and he was nice... really really nice” Kise blushed “but then this happened and he left”

“This? What exactly happened Kise?” Haizaki was irritated by Kise’s babbling that didn’t get anywhere “Wait, don’t start crying again” he panicked, as annoyed as he was by Kise he didn’t want the other crying, he was trying to be a better person… sort of…

“It’s weird...” Kise whispered lowering his gaze

“What isn’t weird!?” Haizaki finally exploded “tell us, what the hell happened? Did you stop playing because he left? Or did he leave you because you stopped playing and kind of gain weight? Where the hell did he leave to anyway?”

“Shut up! That’s not it!” Kise shouted “we fucked, okay? We had sex and were happy together but then I got pregnant and he left! He left me alone to take care of everything on my own and I can’t deal with all this!”

“You... are... what?” Nijimura asked while Haizaki just stared at Kise in shock

“It doesn’t matter!” he kept shouting “fuck you I knew I shouldn’t have gone out!” he stood up aggressively and stomped away from them

Nijimura and Haizaki were left in an uncomfortable silence as they watched Kise attempting to look angry while crying. Haizaki looked at Nijimura searching for an explanation as to what had happened and Nijimura just wanted to run away. He managed to stay calm somehow.

“So... Nij_” or so he did until Haizaki started talking

“You know I... uhm… I have to go... I was… eh... yeah that... bye” he said, then turned and started walking stiffly fast on any direction as long as it wasn’t where Haizaki was.

Hopefully after this they wouldn’t meet again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there" Nijimura said after recovering his balance, it was only his luck to stumble upon a pregnant woman, he almost knocked her down!

"Nijimura-san, I didn't know you were back in Japan" the 'girl' said "it's nice to see you again"

"K-Kuroko?" he asked surprised "you've change... er... I didn’t recognize you... what happened?" Nijimura felt uncomfortable

“A tall redhead who loves basketball and cooks exceptionally well” Kuroko explained only confusing Nijimura further, he obviously wasn’t talking about Akashi, at least that Nijimura could guess “Thanks for not saying I’ve gotten fat, though I know the thought crossed your mind” Kuroko added a bit irritated

“Right... you are welcome?” he simply didn’t know what to say as he hadn’t understood what he meant by that, did he mean he ate too much? Was it a sensitive topic?

“I apologize, Nijimura-san, but I was heading to the doctor and I’m in a bit of a hurry” Kuroko stated “and as you can see, moving is rather hard for me

“Of course, we’ll see again probably”

“Most certainly” Kuroko replied and head off

“Do you want me to walk you there?” he offered, Kuroko seemed like he needed help walking around

“Thank you, but it’s not necessary, the tall redhead’s waiting for me” he said and Nijimura could almost swear there was some kind of playful naughtiness impregnated on Kuroko’s voice, he felt sorry for whoever the redhead was for some reason.

Nijimura remain confused as Kuroko suddenly disappear, wondering how could he still do that when he had gain so much weight; and for a second he thought of Kise’s ‘situation’ he didn’t quite comprehend yet, and then focused on the fact he hadn’t met Haizaki in three days, which was a good start for the week. He then thought Kuroko may have known something of what happened to Kise but it was already too late to ask him anything.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, those who said that seeing a rainbow was a rare thing sure hadn’t been in his situation, he had seen most of it already and he surely didn’t want to. So far he seen yellow, light-blue and most recently green and he heard about dark-blue and red. He was glad he hadn’t seen Haizaki again yet at least (he didn’t want to jinx himself) but somehow he wasn’t so sure he wanted to keep going with this, to put it simple, he accidentally spot Midorima walking hand in hand with someone he couldn’t quite recognize and he also couldn’t tell if they where men or female from the angle he was looking at them. Yes, this wasn’t something that weird, but this was Midorima, it’s was weird to see the guy talking with someone, and here he was looking so relax!

Nijimura had about twenty seconds to decide if he wanted to figure things out or if he didn’t, but it took only five for him to make up his mind as he saw the person next to Midorima porting a rather rounded belly much like Kuroko’s and Kise’s, only that a lot smaller than Kuroko’s, though it was pretty similar to Kise’s. He wanted to know what was going on and he would find out even if it meant making Midorima talk!

His plan totally failed as the person walking with Midorima started apparently crying. But he was comforted by the fact that Midorima looked panicked and lost and he didn’t seem to understand why they started crying in the first place. He was content even if his curiosity hadn’t been satisfied.

“Are you stalking Midorima?” a voice startled him and when he turned around he sighed frustratingly as it was no other than Haizaki

“Of course it would be you”

“Isn’t that his teammate?” Haizaki ignored Nijimura’s comment and focused on Midorima as well

“Wait” Nijimura looked at him “First, who allowed you to get taller than me!?”

“Are you being serious?” the question was ignored

“And second, are you telling me Midorima is not _only_ dating someone, but that that someone is a man!?” because Midorima dating wasn’t enough of a shock, destiny had apparently decided that he wouldn’t make this easy for him

“I don’t know if they are dating but_ what’s with everyone gaining weight?”

“Even Kuroko has, but I think he doesn’t like that being mentioned” Nijimura commented and for the time being he decided to ignore the fact they were talking like normal people and that he was in no-was was he uncomfortable “he was bigger that Kise last I saw him”

“Him? For real? Next thing we know Akashi’s gaining weight too”

“That would be something alarming” Nijimura said “this is already alarming” he tried to find Midorima again but he completely lost sight of him

“Since you are not stalking Midorima anymore, want to eat something?” Haizaki asked and Nijimura was surprised and suspicious, he was not talking about that night

“First of I wasn’t stalking him”

“Of course, you were just observing while hiding from him”

“Shut up! I was _not_ stalking him” he repeated “and if I agree we are not talking about that night”

“I really don’t want to remember that night or my mom’s talk the day after”

“Good” he said, he could allow thins just once, it wasn’t like they would see each other again (or at least he wished that) and he was kind of hungry.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

This was utterly ridiculous. Not only had he managed to meet Haizaki in more than one occasion through the month (and he would not admit he had quite enjoyed spending time with him), but he’d seen Midorima and his emotional partner, and a very irritable Kuroko more times than he would have liked to; Kise, on the other hand had completely vanished and he was slightly worried about that. However, even if he had seen them often he hadn’t talk with them and thus he was still confused over what was going on. He had tried asking Kuroko once with awful results.

He thought maybe he should visit Akashi and ask what was wrong with everyone, but that was probably a bad idea. In the end, he wandered around and simply let himself do nothing in a park somewhere… he wasn’t even sure where he was, he was just hopping no-one would pop up out of nowhere. He sighed and closed his eyes; maybe if he relaxed he could understand the situation, or at least he wouldn’t see anyone and enjoy quietness for a little bit.

That was not going to happen, not in this life at least.

“Is that really you Shuuzou?” a familiar voice said, he was glad it wasn’t Haizaki’s but he frowned anyway because _this_ was truly unexpected “I can’t believe you are back in Japan!” the man continued as he sat next to him, he blinked and fully opened his eyes to confirmed the identity of the other person

“Tatsuya?” he couldn’t believe this, though he was honestly relieved it was him and not some other people, this wasn’t bad, just unexpected “I’m more surprised you are here…” he trailed off as he noticed it, that damn bump on Tatsuya’s abdomen, what was going on?

“Could you please not stare so openly?” Himuro complained and Nijimura was shaken tearing his gaze up

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Himuro suddenly got angry

“That I’m fat? That I’ve gained weight? That I should_”

“It’s just that I keep meeting people that have bumps and I don’t understand what’s going on!” Nijimura had never feared more for his life than in that moment, he would add Himuro onto his list of people he shouldn’t piss off

“Oh?” he was taken aback “Really?”

“Yes, and its people I would have never thought would get noticeable bellies, well, maybe only when they turned like sixty” Nijimura explained more relaxed “It’s weird because one of them said he was pregnant, but that’s_”

“Who are they again?”Himuro suddenly asked

“what?”

“I mean the name of these people”

“Well, they are ex-teammates of mine, maybe you know them? I think they don’t play basketball anymore, but_”

“Tell me their names, dammit!” Himuro shouted, he wasn’t particularly patient today, and his craving hadn’t been fulfilled yet

“The fist was Kise!” this guy was not in a good mood, Nijimura was trying hard not to let show how scared he was “Kise Ryouta, then Kuroko Tetsuya and I don’t know his name but he was with Midorima Shintarou”

“So… when you used to talk about your teammates, you where talking about them? Like, you where their captain?”

“Yes?” He didn’t dare say anything else, just in case

“Oh, I see” Himuro said “right, I know them, obviously, I mean, I’m dating one of them, not them, I mean, your ex-teammates, wait a second” he rushed over his words “Here, I go again, I know the GoM, I’m dating one of them, and my brother’s dating Kuroko-kun”

“And you are dating who?” Nijimura couldn’t help but ask

“Atsushi”

“Atsushi?” Himuro nodded

“Atsushi” he repeated

“Murasakibara likes someone?” Himuro nodded

“I told him to buy some things for me, so he’ll be here any moment” Himuro stated

“He’s doing something for you? He’s making an effort? I’ve only seen this once” Himuro laughed and his mood seemed to completely change compare to the one a few minutes ago

“I know, maybe I should explain something though” Nijimura blinked “you see, all the people you mention that have ‘bumps’ are actually pregnant like Kise said”

“But_”

“Let me finish” Himuro sighed “Yes, I know it shouldn’t be possible but the GoM are weird in more senses that people could have imagine and since they were part of an experiment before being born they now can have children from homosexual relationships, to summarize it, so yeah, Kise, Kuroko, the guy who’s with Midorima who is name Takao by the way, and I are pregnant”

“You must be lying” Nijimura couldn’t believe what he was hearing

“Only partially, Kuroko’s no longer pregnant, he gave birth a few weeks ago”

“Hold on a second, this is too much” a sudden crazy thought passed through Nijimura’s mind “so… you know Kise?”

“Not in a personal level, no, but yes”

“Do you know what happened between him and Aomine? Last time I saw him he was pretty upset and I can’t seem to stop thinking about it”

“More or less, I have an idea” Himuro said “What I understood was that he and Aomine were together, Kise got pregnant and Aomine left him alone right after that” Nijimura was shocked “But he’s trying to fix things up now, I think”

“I can’t believe any of these”

“What I can’t believe is that Atsushi’s taking this long to come back”

And like that, he spent two more hours talking with Himuro and Murasakibara and trying to understand _something_ and not be surprised by more things.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After the more-than-two hours that Himuro spent giving him a really weird talk about how men can get pregnant because if one of the two men in the relationship was part of the GoM it was possible, and he still had trouble understanding how basketball had anything to do with anything, he could believe most things and by now he was confident that even aliens abducting him wouldn't surprise him. But not even extraterrestrial beings could compare in rarity when it came to one Akashi Seijuurou being pregnant.

If Nijimura had to be honest, he would say that finding that out could classify as the most unexpected and kind of terrifying discovery in his whole life, and he was sure nothing could top how bizarre it was. That was until he met Akashi's boyfriend. If anyone asked for Nijimura's sincere opinion on Akashi's boyfriend and Akashi was close by, he would keep his mouth shut, just in case. Though, he could see how someone like Furihata would attract Akashi, so if pressured he would answer like that.

The thing was, however, that this encounter had happened with Haizaki being present, meaning it went horribly. For Haizaki of course, he had to deal with Akashi's wrath and emotional instability. Yet, what truly bother Nijimura was that after Akashi had left he had to deal with Haizaki freaking out and he had to explain everything to him, this leading to a very pissed Haizaki who for reasons unknown to Nijimura wanted to kick Aomine's ass. He decided that it was too much for him and simply left the place, at least they didn't talk about that night.

A few days later he saw Haizaki hitting Aomine and the latter did about nothing as Haizaki screamed at his face that he was an asshole and he should feel ashamed for leaving Kise. He could see Aomine's confusion and regret so after making sure they (Haizaki) had calmed down and they started talking he left the place.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Receiving an invitation to Akashi's and Furihata's wedding six years after the big reveal was not so unexpected. They had kept in contact after that and Nijimura was pleasantly surprised to know Akashi was not how he used to be, or how he was when he had different eye colours at least.

The wedding was splendid, elegant and a bit too big, there were so many people Nijimura hadn’t ever seen before, well, of course this would happen since he didn’t know Furihata’s family with the exception of Furihata Mamoru who just so happens to be one of his students. He was awful at maths but that’s not the point here. There were also Akashi’s workers and well, it wasn’t that surprising that he knew almost no-one in the wedding. And then he collided against a pregnant woman, and this time there was no mistake, she was wearing a dress after all.

“Oh, Nijimura-san” it could only be his luck

“Kuroko? For real?” he asked mostly to himself

“Yes, I know it’s weird but suits wouldn’t quite fit and buying one that does is too expensive”

“And a dress is cheaper?” he had to ask

“Satsuki-san lend it to me”

“I see…”

“I have to go back to Taiga before he freaks out too much” he smiled “I’ll leave you two alone then” Nijimura was confused until he turned and saw Haizaki.

Nijimura desperately wanted to believe that the reason he was currently sitting beside Haizaki and drinking something with alcohol in it (he was drunk enough not to know what it was) was because he knew mostly nobody and there were too many people to look for those he did knew, and not because in the past six years they had established some sort of friendship with possible deeper feelings than those they were willing to admit. Or at least sober Nijimura and sober Haizaki weren’t willing.

When drunk it was a whole different story.

“Fuck you”

“Are we repeating ourselves from six years ago?”

“You liked it” Haizaki said

“Yes, now make sure I can’t stop thinking about it”

And like that they managed to make the neighbours complain again at really early hour and Nijimura managed to make his throat and ass sore again as well. And when he woke up only a glance behind him was enough to identify the man hugging him, but this time he sighed and closed his eyes again.

“Fuck this shit” he said and went back to sleep

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In the morning Nijimura didn't even bother thinking what happened or panicking, he calmly stood up and searched for his underwear, took some of Haizaki's clothes and a towel and went to take a shower. He took his time washing off the sweat and other fluids, he even consider taking a bath but finally decided he should just get out and maybe prepare some coffee or tea.

Once he was in the kitchen and wearing Haizaki’s clothes he sat down and peacefully drank his tea, Nijimura was surprised by Haizaki’s mom entering the room, she stared at him for a while and the shrugged seeming a bit defeated by the situation. She prepared some tea for herself and sat in front of Nijimura.

“You managed to be quiet for a long time” she said first and Nijimura just stared

“May I be honest?” he sighed “this is actually the second time we’ve done it”

“Second?” she frowned

“Yes, it’s seems we only do it when we are drunk and out of our minds and when we somehow manage to be close to each other” Nijimura admitted “So second, and after the first time I had actually hope never to see him again, it didn’t go how I wanted” he kept going

“What?”

“Also, we may argue a bit, and shout once he gets up, last time I kind of run away and avoid talking about it”

“I… don’t know what to say”

“I’m just warning you” Nijimura stated “meanwhile you won’t happen to have any honey? My throat is kind of killing me” She hand him the honey immediately

“You are not the same as six years ago, you seem more… less…” she searched for the right word and failed

“I just want to get this over with, but I would be honestly surprised if I had stayed the same way after six years” Nijimura said and drank a second cup of tea, this time with honey

“He should be up any moment now if his hangover isn’t too strong” she said “But why are you wearing his clothes?”

“I took a shower and didn’t feel like wearing a suit right after it”

“Oh, yesterday was Akashi’s wedding, right?”

“If I remember correctly, he is Furihata now”

“That was unexpected”

“A lot of things were unexpected, especially with him”

“You… are still here” a new voice appear and the atmosphere became tense

“I… I think I need to buy something, yeah, I just remember” Haizaki’s mom said “Please don’t break anything” she pleaded before leaving

“So…” Haizaki started as he sat down awkwardly

“We need to talk about it”

“You want to talk” Haizaki paused “About the fact we had sex… for the second time?”

“Yes” Nijimura said “You may not want to but I think we need to”

“I may not want…? You ran away last time!” he shouted “You avoided the topic at all cost and even tried to avoid me!”

“Yeah, and it clearly didn’t work out well”

“Obviously, but you didn’t even stop to think if I wanted to talk about it”

“Why would you want to talk about it? I mean, you obviously don’t want to talk about it now!” he shouted back

“I do want to talk but_ damn it, it’s complicated, okay? You made it clear last time that you didn’t want anything from me, that you were grossed out by what happened…” Haizaki lowered his voice “So I just gave up trying to talk about it…” Nijimura was lost not understanding what he meant “but now, you want to talk, so talk”

“O-okay, yeah, I… I don’t know what to say”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

“No, no, wait” Nijimura tried to calm Haizaki “I just, I don’t know, I want to do it again”

“You… what?”

“I want to have sex with you again, but while being sober” he stated

“But… weren’t you grossed out? Wasn’t that why you avoided me and the topic altogether last time?”

“Fuck no, how could I be grossed out if you were so _good_? I mean, I was and still am kind of grossed out by your hair but…”

“The hell’s wrong with my hair!?” Haizaki shouted in a mix of anger and confusion

“That’s not the point” Nijimura continued “the thing is I… was slightly in denial because I _couldn’t_ want to have sex with you, but right now, after 6 years and a lot of what could be consider dates but we never said they were, I don’t give a damn anymore” Nijimura admitted “So if you don’t mind having sex with me and kind of enjoy my company while we go out… we could start dating”

“Is… was that a confession?” Haizaki asked and Nijimura shrugged

“Kind of, I do like you but I’m not too sure up to what extend”

“Should I make you wait 6 years like you did?”

“Wait, for real, you should have said something!” Nijimura shouted “No, actually you shouldn’t have, I would have left the country if you did”

“So… should I or shouldn’t I?”

“I don’t think I can’t take 6 more years of going on unofficial dates and having sex when drunk”

“We did it only twice”

“We should make that thrice right now”

“I agree”

In the end, Haizaki didn’t make him wait even a second, and Haizaki’s mom was welcomed back by loud moans and angry neighbours.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“For the love of… can you at least _try_ to keep a job for more than a week!?”Nijimura complained frustrated 

“I do try!” he shouted back

A year after they officially started dating they moved in together, Nijimura’s high school math teacher salary helped them survive the month together with the little to none money Haizaki was able to gain. It was only the third month of their cohabitation yet Nijimura was tired of it, honestly he didn’t care if Haizaki had decided not to go to college and work immediately, or he wouldn’t if Haizaki could actually keep a job; so far he had been a waiter in four restaurants, a barista in five cafes, a cashier in two grocery stores and he even tried as a gardener once, all in the span of four months…

“Do you really? Why the fuck did you get fired this time? Mind explaining? Because if you fought with a client again I swear-!” Nijimura couldn’t take this, really he knew Haizaki was a difficult one, and he would understand if he was fired because he messed something up but every time it was the same thing, he got angry with one of the costumers or said something hurtful and before the week ended he got fired out of the complains he got.

“I didn’t, okay?”

“Then what was it? What happened?” Irritation raised and was noticeable in his voice

“I… fought with the manager’s daughter…” at least it looked like he knew he did wrong!

“You are an idiot! I can’t believe this keeps happening, Shougo, you need to know when to shut the fuck up” Nijimura sighed

“I _know_ , but I _can’t_ ”

“I love you, you know? We’ve been kind of dating for six years and then really started dating but…” Nijimura paused to think over his words, maybe he was being too harsh “But we are barely making it this month, if this keeps up we won’t make it and we’ll have to go back to living with our parents and I… I can’t keep stressing over this, I’m going to fall ill and then we’ll be in real trouble”

“You think I don’t know that? I really am fucking trying! I just can’t, okay? I try and try again and it always ends up the same way!” he shouted feeling useless and hopeless “I… I don’t want you to work yourself to bones but I can’t seem to be able to do anything right, I just… I promise, I’ll find a job and I’ll do everything to keep it just give me some more time”

“I gave you three months Shougo, I want to settle down with you, but as things are going…”

“Just… one more month, I love you too and I can’t let you go over something I can fix” Haizaki begged “I’ve already applied for a lot of different jobs, so just one more month”

“Okay… we’ll manage, somehow” Nijimura said and Haizaki kissed him

A week later he was working as a mechanic, and a month after that he was still working there… even a year after that, and as time went by he got promoted and eventually he had managed to get a stable job. Nijimura couldn’t be more relieve, proud and even a bit flattered that Haizaki was trying so hard for them.

 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two years later, it was during their anniversary, Haizaki had decided to cook for them and attempt a romantic dinner… it was sort of working but then he asked and Nijimura started laughing, hard.

“If you don’t want to you can say no, it’s not like we can’t keep dating after that” Haizaki told him a bit irritated by the other’s laugh

“I _know_ but it’s…” he couldn’t complete his sentence

“Really, I’ll just propose again in a year or later on, it doesn’t matter”

“That’s not it I just…”

“Could you at least give me an answer?”

“But this is…”

“This is what?”

“This is the stupidest way you could have proposed!”

“You know what? I take it back I don’t want to marry you anymore” Haizaki grunted “Why are you still laughing!?”

“It was so funny!”

“Fuck you, I did it the ‘normal’ way, what’s so funny?”

“That precisely, I wouldn’t have expected you to get on your knees and have an actual ring!”

“You are an asshole”

“It was just unexpected…” Nijimura calmed down a bit “Aww… come on, ask again I promise I won’t laugh this time”

“I told you I don’t want to marry you anymore” he said but still he got back down on his knee “Why am I doing this again?”

“Because you do want to marry me”

“Fine, so… will you marry me?”

“On one condition” Nijimura said

“Are you serious?” Haizaki sighed “what?”

“Please, get rid of the cornrows” Nijimura almost begged

“I can’t believe you… fine, I’ll go to the hairdresser tomorrow…”

“Then yes, I’ll marry you” he said with a smile, obviously he would have accepted even if Haizaki didn’t change his hairstyle

“I did try to be romantic here” Haizaki commented as he put the ring on Nijimura’s finger

“I noticed, that’s just not for us” he said while pulling Haizaki up and kissing him

It wasn’t until much later, after they send the invitations, that they received the unexpected visit of Nijimura’s siblings, that’s when they (actually only Nijimura) realized they hadn’t told Nijimura’s parents about their relationship. They looked in between concerned and shocked. Nijimura let them in even though it was late and even if he didn’t make any comment on that Haizaki made some regarding how rude it was for uninvited guest to appear so late at night… then left the room feeling the strong and penetrating glare from Nijimura that simply told him to shut up and leave.

“I don’t get this” his sister finally spoke while taking out her invitation

“I’m getting married, thought you would like to come, but it’s not an obligation” he explained as if that was the problem

“You know that’s not what we mean…” his brother started “we don’t even know this… person…”

“Fuck formalities, we didn’t even know you were gay! And now you just… you _send_ an invitation to your wedding with some guy and don’t even tell us in person how_”

“You do know the guy, you’ve just met him” Nijimura told them “I made him leave because it’s late and he would just have been offensive toward you”

“Oh my god Shuuzou, I though you would at least have better taste than that!” his sister shouted

“You should have seen him with the cornrows…” Nijimura commented “Oh, and when it was black”

“He dyes his hair?”

“No, he _used_ to dye it, that’s his natural hair colour” Nijimura explained

“Right, because that’s normal”

“Go to my wedding, there will be a lot of colours within the guests”

“You still talk to your middle school teammates?” His sister asked

“Kind of, he used to be one of them too” Nijimura said “I mean, Shougo was also in the team”

“Why can’t you be normal and get like a normal wife that doesn’t have gray hair while still being young and doesn’t have a bitchy attitude and have a boring normal life so we don’t get all confused!?” she exploded

“First I get to decide on my life, second compared to my middle school teammates, I’m pretty normal, third he’s not bitchy as you put it, though he has troubles controlling himself and when someone’s being rude as fuck he’s going to tell them” Nijimura said everything in an even voice “now, leave and I hope to see you at my wedding, I don’t even understand why you came here to insult my fiancé and my life” he smiled as he opened the door.

The wedding went unexpectedly well; his siblings did show up, though his mother didn’t. Haizaki’s entire family was there and his mom couldn’t be more proud of her son. Nijimura thought about inviting his co-workers but since he didn’t know them too well and didn’t really know how they would react to his husband he preferred to leave them out of the list, Haizaki didn’t care and he invited his co-workers who showed up and were impressed by Nijimura.

Their friends came, Taiga and Tetsuya skilfully managed two three year old kids that looked exactly the same (and poor them for having Taiga’s eyebrows) and an a nine year old girl with even weirder hair that her parents, the three of them kind of disappeared from time to time, but Taiga ensured everyone that they were still there and so was Tetsuya. Tatsuya’s daughter was tall for her age, though not as tall as someone would expect from Atsushi’s daughter, and she mostly went around playing with Natsuki and Hikari, Shintarou’s and  Kazunari’s son, meaning they prank a lot of people in the party.

Daiki’s and Ryouta’s daughter charmed everyone with smiles and she quite enjoyed the attention, while their son tried cutely to impress Seijuurou’s and Kouki’s daughter, he had the most pure intentions so Seijuurou didn’t do anything but he was sure to intervene if this went on through the years and it turn to something not so innocent; Naoko didn’t quite know what to do and simple flushed and looked nervous. Satsuki and Ryuu couldn’t come having had their twins recently.

Seeing so many couples with kids… Nijimura felt something inside him but he wasn’t sure what it was.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A year later he understood the feeling, he wanted kids. Yet this was something he had never discussed with Shougo, and Shuuzou wasn’t sure on how to approach the subject. He didn’t feel like talking about it while having dinner, it was not a casual conversation to have, but asking Shougo to talk wasn’t an option either, he was too nervous to do something like that. In the end he was so distress by how to approach the subject Shougo ended up noticing he wanted to say something and started the conversation himself.

“There’s something bothering you, and I swear this time I didn’t do anything” Shougo said

“I…” Shuuzou tried to calm himself but he started to panic “I…”

“Hey, calm down, if you did something wrong it’s okay I don’t like being the only one fucking things up around here” he joked to see if that calmed Shuuzou down a bit, it didn’t

“That’s…” Shuuzou swallowed “I kind of want kids!” he ended up shouting

“Oh…” Shougo said “I… I’m not sure I can handle _kids_ but…” Shuuzou knew this could happen, he knew Shougo wasn’t that kin on little children but, he had hopes that were now lying on the ground “But I think we can adopt _one_ kid, and if I find out I’m not horrible as a parent then we can try to adopt another one” Shougo ended and Shuuzou almost started crying, but he still had his pride so he limited to hugging Shougo tightly

And that’s how eight months after submitting all the paperwork they adopted an eight months old baby boy they named Haizaki Izago. Shougo’s mom was more than delight with the new addition to the family and if was kind of hard to get her to get out of their house sometimes and even if that annoyed Shougo to no end, Shuuzou was glad they could count with her when they had doubts about Izago. Three years later they adopted a one year old baby girl, Haizaki Tomoko. Another reason for Shougo’s mom to stick around, and even if Shuuzou appreciated the help, it was starting to bother him as well.

As they grew older Izago became very protective of his sister though he pretended not to care and she pretended not to notice. While Izago opted for more of a ‘rebel’ look while still keeping impeccable grades Tomoko went with a serious-but-cute look and had about as good grades as her brother; Izago even asked his parents for permission and got some piercings, three on his right ear, one on his left and one on his right eyebrow, he had dark green eyes and black greenish hair with the right side of his head shaved. Tomoko had purple eyes and black hair, she wore three clips on her hair of different colours and she changed them so the sequence of the colours wouldn’t repeat during the week.

One thing Izago pride himself with and that Shuuzou wasn’t okay with, was his ability during fights, though he would only realized this when he gets to middle school, and one thing Izago wasn’t comfortable with was that Tomoko could totally defeat him in a fight, and she could defend herself if necessary, though she would prefer to stay out of any violent situation. Another thing he was uncomfortable with and this he would realized in high school, was that his best friend wanted to date his sister… and that his sister actually liked him back… when he found out they were dating he almost hit his friend, but ended having a really awkward conversation with him instead because he knew how his best friend was and he didn’t want Tomoko to end up hurt, he should have known better since his sister can be really troublesome if she wants to be and she actually had him wrapped around her fingers; but this is a story for another time.

However it was, Shuuzou and Shougo were proud of their kids (even if sometimes they gave them headaches) and in the end Shougo turned out to be a pretty decent parent, maybe not the best but a lot better than what he had expected to begin with, and a lot more protective than Shuuzou would have ever imagine.

 

* * *

 

 

Drawings of the kids and their birth days (dd/mm/yyyy):

 

 

 

07/11/2023 (Adopted: 10/07/2025)

 

 

01/04/2026 (Adopted: 07/07/2028)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complains are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If something is too confusing tell me and I'll try to fix it by adding more information in the chapter or just ask and I'll gladly answer whichever your doubt may be :)


End file.
